OF WINTER DRAGONS AND FIRE DIREWOLVES
by victoria.terreros
Summary: After five years beyond the wall, Jon receives two letters. One from Bran and the other by someone kissed by fire. His life is about to change as well as the one of someone he does not know he loves or hates but who will help him to embrace who he is. Then, the gods grant them some gifts and a new song is about to start. [Jon&Sansa] Dragons, Direwolves, Tormund, Pod AU T rated


**Summary: **

**After five years from being beyond the wall, Jon receives two letters that are about to change his life. One of a crow and another one from someone kissed by fire. In the process, the gods blessed them and give them the chance of a better future. **

**Hope you enjoy it. It's short and it's my first fic. I may write a second part but I think this is all. If you are not a fan of Jon & Sansa relationship please don't hate it. I'm not an English native speaker so forgive me if I'm not that good at it. This is AU, not cannon. Characters belong to George, R. R. Martin. The new characters and situations are mine. Your feedback will be really appreciated. T-rated.**

[Jon Snow, Sansa Stark] Ghost, Drogon, direwolves, dragons, Tormund, Bran

**1: The Letters**

He received the raven signed by Sansa stark, The Queen in the North. Five years have passed and her name was still painful for him. Not only Danaerys' memories but of that girl who was his eyes, his heart, his soul when he was King in the North; the Red Wolf of Winterfell, the member of his family who stabbed him again when she betrayed his trust.

"_Jon,_

_I hope that you read this one. Brandon has announced your pardon to all the six kingdoms and the North has nothing to forgive. On the contrary, we ask for your forgiveness. Come home, come to Winterfell. We need to talk just one last time before you decide what to do. And read Bran's letter, please. _

_Sansa Stark_

_Queen in the North "_

"_Jon,_

_Time for healing and more has come. Go to Winterfell, go where your heart truly belongs and heal. You may find more...maybe a home."_

_Bran_

Those letters were a surprise for Jon. Painful and sad memories came to his mind when he was reading them; Sansa and Bran...Arya, his cousins not his siblings. In the end, there was a difference and they betrayed him. Well, not all of them, just one. The only one who was with Dany, the most painful memory he had. The one who tore his heart apart before it was shattered with Dany's death. She was the one who destroyed him and still, he couldn't forget her.

** 2: Welcome Your Grace**

After talking to Tormund, he decided to go to Winterfell. But the wilding was going with him. "I'm not going to let you die alone or do something stupid to the Red Wolf. I know you hate her, but I'm not sure if you won't make anything stupid. We'll go with you, king crow" and then, Jon with Tormund and ten of the best warrior wildings left to Winterfell.

When they arrived, Ghost was happy, jumping and running and he was the first to see the Queen. Jon stopped his horse and dismount. In front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Dany's face faded the moment he saw the one kissed by fire smiling and laughing when Ghost tried to jump on her and licked her nose and hands. Her voice happy, real happiness was shown on her face when she hugged the direwolf. But all of a sudden the dark memories came to his mind and his eyes became steely and hateful.

Sansa looked at him and there was an imperceptible flinch in her face. He still hated her. So it would be, but she had a mission. The mission of her life and she will do it. She got closer and Jon bowed his head, "You Grace"

Sansa looked at him, all in black, with his long curls tied back and his steely grey eyes, "Welcome to Winterfell your Grace" and before he could say anything she turned to all the people in the courtyard, and declared: "Today we welcomed the son of Winterfell. We welcomed Jon Stark-Targaryen to the home of his ancestors. His Grace will be here as long as he wants. He's the heir of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. He's the son of the North. He's our winter dragon and our snow direwolf." She turned to Jon, who was looking at her as she was crazy, and said: "Winterfell is yours, your Grace".

Jon was speechless; he couldn't believe Sansa's words. She has given him Winterfell and for the looks of it as long as he wanted it and she addressed him as a Stark-Targaryen. He stopped his thoughts when she heard Sansa's laughed again as Tormund greeted her and Ghost yipping and jumping around them.

"Tormund, stop it! Please! Put me back on the floor! Everybody is wondering why their queen is in the arms of a wilding!"

Tormund put her back laughing. "All right lady Queen! You look as a goddess of the north. You are a full grown woman. Pity you will never marry a wilding, won't you? Sansa looked at Jon staring at her and all her happiness faded. "No Tormund, nobody wants me. They want the throne and the North for themselves, not me." "Stupid men! Maybe the crow would be an exception." Jon listened to that and looked at Tormund furiously before she said: "Please, go and make sure the guards find somewhere decent for your people." Sansa replied as she introduced her Master of Arms. "Jon, Tormund let the Master of Arms see that for himself. Do you remember Ser Podrick Payne?" Pod smiled at the sight of Tormund. He liked the wilding and he straightened himself when he greeted Jon. "Your Grace, welcome home. I'll make sure your guards and Tormund have the best rooms we can afford. Excuse me. Tormund, please follow me.

They saw Tormund, the party of wildings, and Pod walking inside the castle and she started walking to the godswood. "Where are we going?" asked Jon. "To the place where everything started," replied Sansa.

**3: About forgiveness, and something else**

As soon as they reached the sacred place for the Starks, Jon stand before her and asked: "Why all those stupid words? Who do you think I am? I'm a kinslayer, a queenslayer and you announced me as if I were royalty!" He was becoming angry, very angry. "Do you think that with those words everything is forgotten, that I can forgive you for all you did?" Now he was raising his voice and Ghost just lay at her feet staring at him warningly. Why that stupid wolf loved her? He didn't understand that she was the cause of his doom.

Then she said curtly: "Do you think that it was it easy to be without you, Jon Snow?

John answered ironically: "You are the Queen in the North, so that's not a problem, is it? There were hate and anger in his answer.

Sansa however, stood her ground, if she had to endure all his hate and anger, so be it. "Yes, I am and you? What about your parents? You are not Jon Snow, are someone else…"

Jon looked at her and shouted angrily: "Do not dare to talk about them! Do not think that you know who I am!"

"I know who you are Jon. You are a Stark and a Targaryen! You need to stop running from it!" Sansa was also getting angry. They had always had this kind of disagreement. The lack of clarity in their communication was one of their failures in the past. He was so stubborn, like Arya, like Father, as his mother Lyanna.

"No, you don't know…I did what I needed to do and you were the first one who betrayed me. You! Of all people, of all the members of our said family, it was you, because you wanted to be a queen!"

Sansa looked at him. Yes, she wanted to be a queen, but not any queen, the Queen in the North with him, with her precious dragon-wolf. And her eyes started to fill with tears, the tears of years of pain, anger, jealousy, loss, and unrequited love, and the more her tears started falling down her cheeks, Jon kept shouting at her with words like swords that were tearing what was left in her heart.

"You the one, who always detested me when we were just kids, who hated the bastard of Winterfell, the one who once asked me when she was a little girl to defend her from the monsters and rescued her and gave me her colours to wear."

And all of a sudden he took out the old and worn ribbon. Sansa put her hands in her chest. An overwhelming feeling was inside her like she was about to explode and Jon continued: "The one who looked for me in Castle Black, the one who made me feel like a whole Stark in one day when we won Winterfell back! You told me we were family. Family, Sansa! Family! And then you looked for protection in my heart, in my soul and they were yours and you…were there for me when I was a stupid king, you gave me the courage to go on, but everything banished when you betrayed me. Betrayal from the one I considered the heart of my family. Why Sansa? Why do you hate me so much? Why do you despise me so much? Why you when I swore in front of my uncle's and my mother's tombs that I would protect you with my life forever, I really meant it. I still mean it…! His last words were almost a desperate whisper and she knew that she owed him the truth, all the truth of her heart.

His stormy grey eyes were looking at her and he realised that some tears have been falling when he was shouting at her. Sansa was trying to compose herself and got a bit closer to him. She raised her fingers and wiped some of his tears. Then she started her part.

"Your Grace, I'm Sansa of House Stark the Queen in the North, true but I'm also Sansa the girl who received lemon cakes from you when she was a little girl, the one who received a crown of winter roses from you on one name day. I'm the one who saw you a blanket when mother left you one week without logs to warm yourself and left it in your room and you kept using it until you left to the wall. I'm the one who looked for your protection when everybody failed to see me as a human being, and you showed me back kindness and love, and yes, I was the one who betrayed your secret because you were blind to the Dragon Queen's antics, to her ambition and the way she denied you your birthright, and not only your birthright but also your life, with at least you mother's name. She never intended to make you a Stark! I fought for you being a Stark, not a Targaryen! You were being one with her but you were losing your wolf side." She had been raising her voice and was shaking in anger but also in fear. Jon was just staring at her.

He couldn't believe what she was saying, the memories when they were kids, the moment they were together again and the reasons why she did the worst thing to him. But deep inside he knew she was right. The Dragon queen awoke in him his father's line without any control and when he was with Dany he blinded him with her passion and power. He felt that he was unworthy and that the only one who understood him was his Queen. In fact, she was never going to let him be her king because she didn't treat him as her equal. He was still feeling mixed emotions. He was trying to understand Sansa and her purpose in fighting for him. Why? Then, she looked at her as if it was the first time she saw the real Sansa, and something in his heart flipped. Why? There was something else and he asked her: "Please, continue…"

Sansa breathe again and continue with a strong and steady voice now. "I fought for your Stark side, not because I hated your father's name, but I sensed your life was in danger if you stayed with her! You were as wax in her hands, in her bed and you let her took the best of you! Of the best Stark! The Stark who saved our house without any condition, the one who rescued me from everything bad, who showed Arya that she needed compassion beyond her assassin training, who fought for Rickon, who was ready to give his life for what was left of Bran."

And then she continued now with a passion and conviction that was making a way in Jon's heart. He knew that she hadn't finished her confession. "You may be a dragon, but you are a winter one and I did it because I wanted to save you and I was jealous…." and tears started to fall again and Jon could only put his hand on her chin and now they were face to face. He knew that the most important part of her words was coming. " I was jealous not because of her beauty or her power, it was because she had you, she had your life in her hands and she had the power to tear your heart apart, and you did not have a clue! And it was not only the risk of losing you; it was the risk that the North ended up in ashes! You are the best of us, Starks, because your love for us is as steady as a blue flame, steady and slow to burn and you loved her no matter what and then I was terrified because if your life was taken from me, there was no reason for me to live. "

Jon was looking at her in awe. He did not think that the beautiful woman that was in front of him was capable of that passion. He knew she was fierce, but this confession, those words, were something he didn't expect from her and then realization came over him, something in his gut was telling him that this was the last chance of knowing where Sansa and he stood.

He looked at her, a red tendril of that glorious hair was in her face and he put it behind her ear with all the tenderness he had, and she looked at him as if she had never seen him before.

The five years passed after his banishment had made him tough and stronger. He was a wolf and a dragon and it was time for both of them to acknowledge that, but also to embrace their lives together if there was the tiniest possibility for them to accept their own faults and mistakes

Jon knew that this moment was the turning point of their lives. Her confession was still painful but he could understand what the intention of her words was. There was a blue flame there, in Sansa's heart for him and for the Stark he was but also she knew there was a dragon. She was right. His inner dragon was enraptured by Danaerys. He assumed that he loved her but when he learned the truth, he did not want to be with her and then everything went wrong. But Sansa, her words and her actions were hiding the same blue flame that she was talking about. It was his, it was the Stark-Targaryen blood that was making him alive, warm and more tempered. Then, then, he listened to the same question that he had listened to years before.

"Can you forgive me?" and he asked her the same: "Could you forgive the dragon for not being the wolf you needed?

Sansa just opened her arms and embraced him with fierceness, making him feel that he was the most precious thing she had and he held her with the same passion and fierceness. They were going to be fine. Both held each other with strength and warmth. They will heal, that both were sure of it.

**4: A new song of Winter dragons and Fire direwolves**

After some time they went back to the castle and stayed in Sansa's solar. They talked for a while and they relaxed next to each other. There were many things to do and say but for now, it was forgiveness and healing that both had to do together.

The next day, Sansa asked him:

"Let's go to the crypts, there's something I need to show you. This is one of the main reasons I asked you to come here." Jon smiled and said "As you wish your Grace" Sansa laughed again and Ghost showed his happiness of being home by jumping and running back and forwards towards her. Some of the people who were in the training yard smiled briefly. When was the last time that their queen laughed? Of course, it was because of the big wolf and the winter dragon that was at her side.

Tormund looked at them and told the wildings: "That crow, he always had a thing for the ones kissed by fire. I hope she does not get disappointed for his small pecker! Those redheads are all fire." They started laughing and kept training. Pod looked at the Red Wolf and White dragon and sighed. Maybe, good times were coming

Sansa and Jon went down the crypts which were being repaired. Jon noticed a clean floor and some more ventilation. The floors were even and some tombs have disappeared. There were urns instead and some of the stone statues were changed and had now urns with some carvings of direwolves and other sigils.

Sansa explained: "When we were repairing this, we reorganized the distribution and planned more safe exits, in case of a siege or any other kind of attack. We needed to move father's tomb and your mother's too. Believe me; we did it with all the care and respect they deserved. One of the builders opened your mother's tomb and found a chest. I asked them to take it to my rooms. Then, we designed a path to the springs of the castle. One of the main builders decided that the warmth of the springs would benefit some other parts of the castle. We are working with a system of pipes to guide the water to warmth our walls. Meanwhile, I decided to open your mother's chest and I found something that was meant to be yours because it's part of who you are."

As they came closer to the new system of springs, Jon was impressed with what Sansa had done in the crypts, apart from the changes, the environment was more peaceful. Ghost was happily walking in the crypts. In the past, he was always alert and wary but now he seemed peaceful. They got to a panel which was behind one of the springs and they entered a small room. A place to hide, Jon assumed. Then Sansa moved a rock and then below the warm and humid floor was the chest. The front of the chest was decorated with a direwolf and a dragon. It has Lyanna's name carved. Sansa looked at Jon and said: "Your Grace, this belongs to you."

Jon smiled. Sansa was doing her best to make him feel and embrace his heritage and he just smiled back to her. "Thank you, your Grace."

Jon opened the chest and its contents made him gasp. There was a harp, which had his father's initials and a dragon head. There was also a crown of dried winter roses which remind him of the one he made for Sansa. Some letters and then something wrapped in soft blue silk. He took it out from the chest and remove the blue silk. Both Sansa looked at each other. They couldn't believe it.

It was a dragon's egg, a blue sapphire egg with orange-red scales. There were some blue scales that reminded him of Sansa's eyes and her beautiful hair and it was warm. Warm because it was behind the springs.

"Sansa, this is a dragon's egg! And it has the colours of a winter rose, of your blue eyes and red hair." Sansa blushed a bit and told him: "A winter dragon Jon, the dragon of House Stark and Targaryen, the dragon of the King in the North." Jon stared at her blue eyes. There was emotion in her voice and something in her eyes, a new found respect for the new king and something warm which dissolved when steel determination appeared in her eyes. If he didn't want his Targaryen side, she was there to remind him every step of the way that he was both.

He held her hand and covered the egg with hers and his. There was warm there and she nodded. Ghost meanwhile was a bit agitated. He has heard something and Jon moved Sansa behind him but she just showed him the daggers she had hidden in her cloak "Tell you later".

Soft steps and the whining of a creature were heard. All of a sudden, Ghost started running and then there was a loud howl. Jon ran shouting to his beloved direwolf and Sansa was behind him. They found Ghost next to another direwolf. A female was giving birth to three pups. She looked at both humans and whined softly. Jon noticed that she was wounded and losing blood. How on earth did she get to the crypts? Ghost was anxious but was trying to warm the pups. Sansa kneeled next to her, and whisper tender words to soothe her. The direwolf was very weak. Jon knew she was not going to make it and kneeled next to her. She was beautiful, grey and white with blue eyes. She told her softly: "Your babes have a home, please trust us and go in peace mum. Your cubs are where they belong." And the direwolf looked at Jon and Sansa, whined softly and closed her eyes. Sansa kissed her head and quickly wrapped the cubs in her cloak. "Jon, bring your egg. Ghost come with me."

Jon went back for his chest and left the crypts. He found Tormund who was looking for him when he saw Sansa with her precious babes. He told him to go later to Sansa's solar and gave him instructions to burn the direwolf in the godswood and put her ashes them below Ned and Lyanna's urns.

Sansa asked Master Wolkan to help her with the cubs. Ghost was vigilant and licking the little ones. She had a crate put in front of her hearth and Ghost stood guarding the precious ones. Master Wolkan told her that he would go to the kitchens and his lab to prepare food for them. They had to be fed every three hours. Sansa told him that she would personally do it with Jon's and Pod's help.

Jon entered and put the egg with the tiny pups in front of the fire. The warmth of the egg made the tiny ones comfortable and Sansa covered them with her best and warmest blankets.

"Sansa, what are we doing now?" His voice was a bit unstable. She calmed herself and smiled at him. She used her queenly voice when she answered him. "Those your Grace, are the gifts of the old gods. They were sent to us this time to make the best of them. We must not fail. They are ice and fire. Our song is about to start".


End file.
